Porras
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Kushina estiró la corta falda con mueca disgustada. Odiaba las faldas, más que los tops y los tacos juntos. Y Minato, con su bata llena de vomito no era un mejor escenario. No fue el amor canon, pero fue especial.
1. Chapter 1

**PORRAS**

Kushina U./ Minato N.

Kushina estiró la corta falda con mueca disgustada. Odiaba las faldas, más que los tops y los tacos juntos. La sola idea de caminar, hacer piruetas y símbolos estúpidos con las manos frente a todo el colegio se le antojaba vergonzoso. No entendía como sus compañeras podía sonreír y mostrarse gustosas ante el hecho de tener que exhibirse de manera tan ridícula como lo era una presentación de porras.

No quería salir a hacer una presentación que iba en contra de sus pensamientos y principios feministas. Sobre todo frente al pedante de Fugaku y Hiashi, que no dudarían en burlarse de ella, cosa que no le importaría mucho luego de un par de golpes en sus inflados egos de niños mimados.

-Kushina cálmate, solo va a durar un par de minutos -susurró Mikoto con las manos juntas, en tono de suplica.

-Lo sé Mikoto, pero...¡ARG! -Trato de controlarse. Respiró profundamente y tras un sonoro suspiro, se sentó junto con las demás chicas en las banquitas debajo del escenario. Profirió un insulto, martirizándose por no haber escogido aeróbicos, por lo menos usaban shorts y polos holgados.

-Y la presentación del grupo _"Remolino de Konoha_" cerrará la inauguración.

El presentador debía ser Gai, esa voz gansosa y el tono irritante de sus cuerdas vocales eran inconfundibles.

-Chicas, ¡A sus posiciones! -Escuchó una voz dirigir el grupo, no le dio importancia, no cuando empezó a subir las escaleras del escenario y escuchar como los aplausos taladraban sus oídos. Buscó con la mirada algún rostro familiar, pero no logro encontrar a ninguna.

Tras escuchar el "Tic-Tac" de la tonada, empezó a marcar los pasos.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse y hacer caso omiso a los piropos de sus compañeros y los comentarios malintencionados. Maldita la hora en que decidió ponerse ese ajustado top.

-¡Gracias chicas! ¡Dieron un buen espectáculo, aplausos para ellas!

Y sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que paso después del término de la canción, se encontró rodeada de cajas, sillas y un par de tablas cubriendo su cabeza. Hizo una mueca de asco al notar sus boca amarga y reseca

-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Qué me paso?  
-Te caíste de la pirámide-

Y si eso no fue suficiente para hacerla enrojecer de la vergüenza, el comentario de Mikoto lo haría.

-Y Minato te atrapó antes de que calleras de la tarima.

¿Minato?, ¿El afeminado chico del club de ciencias? Sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, lo buscó con la mirada. Escondido entre las sombras de las columnas que sostenían el escenario, el chico de cabellos alborotados sonreía torpemente. Kushina no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Llevaba su bata blanca, manchada con lo que parecía ser su vomito. Tendría que lavárselo.

-Que buenos reflejos tienes eh, gracias.  
-De nada.

Puede que no fue amor a primera vista. No fue el momento canon, melodramático y perfecto que veía en las películas, pero fue especial. Después de todo, fue así que conoció a su esposo.

* * *

Hellou.

Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un FF de ellos dos (':  
Bueno, creo que es mejor hacer mi tarea. ¡Cuídense Ladies!


	2. Chapter 2

**PORRAS**

Kushina U./ Minato N

Cap. 2: El peor viernes en la tarde  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentada en uno de los extremos del salón de ciencias, Kushina se pregunta en que momento dejo de ser la "Habanera Sangrienta" a ser "miss tomate". Cree que es obra de Hiashi y el apático de Uchiha, pero sería darle mucho crédito a esos dos cabezas huecas. Desde su presentación en el festival escolar, no hay día en que no escuche –entre susurros– el tildado apodo. Y dice "Entre susurros" porque la fama de "la bestia roja" no se lo quita nadie. Claro ejemplo es lo que ocurrió hace un par de días, cuando le rompió la nariz a un chico que se burló del vergonzoso episodio de las pirámides. El asunto hubiese pasado a mayores si Mikoto no hubiese estado acompañándola. Era una suerte que la golpiza haya ocurrido fuera de horario de clases, de otro modo no estaría en estos precisos momentos escuchando la clase de la maestra Chiyo y su aburrida exposición acerca de los mejillones.

–No vayas a quedarte dormida, la profesora ya te tiene marcada*

"Ah, Mikoto y sus arranques maternales" piensa la pelirroja mientras se frota el hombro con gesto adolorido. A pesar de no poseer entrenamientos más allá de los tradicionales en la familia Uchiha, su amiga de la infancia poseía un par de puños que harían temblar hasta al profesor de E. Física.

–No te preocupes ttebane, ya falta poco para que termine–susurró con la mirada sobre la pizarra. Mikoto, con la mirada puesta sobre su amiga, mueve la cabeza de un lado otro. "Ella nunca va a cambiar" piensa con diversión. Y, con el sonido de la campana sobre sus oídos, levantan las cosas de sus pupitres mientras comentan acerca de sus planes para este fin de semana

–Lo siento Kushina, tengo una cena familiar el domingo y el sábado saldré con Fugaku.  
– ¿Me reemplazas por ese cara de estreñido?  
–Pues la verdad…  
–Si, es tu enamorado, gran cosa. –Rueda los ojos–. Yo te ayudé a exprimirte los granos. ¡Somos casi hermanas!  
–Lo lamento Kushi, será para otra ocasión– Y con un beso en la mejilla y un repetido "Te debo una" se fue en el deportivo del chico. Kushina al ver que no quedaba nada más por hacer, Salió al portón del colegio y caminó por la recta que la conducía a su casa.

"Va a ser un fin muy aburrido" pensó. Empezando con esta tarde, el _dojo_ se encontraba en reparación y el equipo no tenia lugar donde entrenar. "Y hoy tampoco hay clases de porristas en el patio". La gente jamás creería que una chica podría hacer ambas cosas hasta que apareció Kushina y volteo todo. Desde pequeña, practicaba Artes Marciales, por lo que al entrar a la secundaria no dudo en apuntarse en el club. Sin embargo Mikoto, su mejor amiga desde pañales, pensaba en otra cosa. La desilusión fue tremenda cuando se enteró de que su mejor amiga había elegido el club de porras. –Podrías acompañarme, haz pruebas para el equipo, podríamos estar juntas– Y pese a sus insistentes quejas, aceptó. Después de todo, ambas compartían muy pocas clases y era necesario que una de ellas cediera. Sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el "La bestia roja" logró ingresar a ambos clubs, y más aun, decidir quedarse en ambos.

Era una lástima que justo hoy ninguno de los dos tenía entrenamiento, ni hoy, ni mañana.

Ya se imaginaba su tarde del sábado en pijama y con helado en mano. Talvez una que otra película romántica la acompañaría. Se sentía como la tercera rueda. Nada podía ser peor.

Tuvo que tentar su suerte

"O diablos" piensa al sentir su uniforme empaparse por la repentina lluvia.

–Hola, Kushina-san . –Y ahí, en la esquina del colegio con paraguas en mano, Namizake Minato hacía su aparición con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, un tanto nerviosa.

"Y ahí, va el príncipe azul de mis sueños" piensa mientras rueda los ojos. Desde el suceso, ha tratado en lo posible de evitar los rumores de una posible "relación" entre ambos. Hasta ha escuchado rumores de que el consejo estudiantil tiene una foto de ambos, justo en el momento del accidente, que piensan colocar en el anuario escolar. Idiotas.

–Hola Minato –contesta sin ánimos. Estaba empapada, no habría mejor excusa para ello. El chico se acerca a pasos rápidos, tendiéndole el paraguas.

–Estás…

–Mal, lo sé –interrumpe mientras ambos se refugian debajo de un letrero. Resulta que el paraguas de Minato estaba roto por uno de sus lados "Mi héroe" Piensa con sarcasmo.

– ¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta? –Su voz suena preocupada, Kushina levanta la mirada y por unos instantes, siente sus mejillas colorearse. "¿Acaso cree que soy una debilucha?" Piensa con enojo.

–No –responde cortante. El rubio frunció el ceño, él solo trataba de ser amable.

–Te vas a enfermar –insiste. La pelirroja hace un mohín con los labios que resultó divertido. Minato suspira y, sin hacer caso a las quejas de su acompañante, se dispone a sacarse el saco del instituto. –Me lo puedes devolver el lunes.

Y sonríe. Kushina no puede creer lo blanco y alineados que lucen sus dientes que parpadea un par de veces.

–Supongo –responde con cierto recelo. Minato sonríe aún más (si es que se puede hacerlo) y la pelirroja rehúye la mirada con incomodidad, "¿Qué podría hacerlo tan feliz? ¡Es el peor viernes en la tarde que ha tenido!" piensa

Y luego de eso, ambos esperaron con las miradas fijas en el charco de lodo a que la lluvia cesara.

* * *

Aun cuando había dejado de llover, había grandes charcos de agua y lodo en las veredas. A Minato le hubiese gustado quedarse bajo el letrero de comida rápida un rato más, pero sabía que si no llegaba antes de las 6, sus padres lo matarían. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó el largo cabello de su compañera, de cuyas hebras caían grandes chorros de agua.

–Tus padres Kushina-san, ¿No estarán preocupados?

Minato lanzó la pregunta como si nada, como si se tratara de la interrogante más natural de la vida, como si estuviera preguntando: ¿Cuántos dedos gordos tienes en el pie, Kushina? Jamás imaginó que esa era una pregunta bomba que iría explotando en cada palabra.

–Mis padres murieron (BOOM) cuando era niña (BOOM), vivo con la vieja Mito (KABOOM)  
Y luego se hizo una largo, largo silencio, tipo la muralla china.  
– ¿La vieja Mito?  
–Mi abuela.  
–Ah.

El sonido de la alarma de un coche interrumpió la conversación.

Kushina empezó a escurrir el agua de sus cabellos –No me mires así

– ¿Cóm-

–Con pena, con lástima bobo –Interrumpe en voz baja. Minato desvía la mirada, un tanto incómodo. – ¿Y qué me dices de tus padres? ¿No estarán preocupados?–pregunta Kushina, en un intento de desviar la conversación a terrenos menos dolorosos.

–Pues sí, creo –suspira con una sonrisa nerviosa. Kushina alza las cejas, sin comprender. –Mi mamá está en una junta de la escuela, aun así no tardará en darse cuenta que no estoy en casa.

– ¿Tú mamá está en la escuela? –dice incrédula. – ¿Qué habrás hecho eh? –se burla con un codazo amistoso en las costillas. Minato se toca la zona, con gesto adolorido.

–Nada  
–Pf, ¿Entonces?  
–Bueno, es que ella trabaja ahí  
– ¿Enserio?  
–Si

Kushina, con las manos mojadas y el cabello recogido en un moño improvisado, sonríe un poco. –Ha de ser raro verla todos los días –comenta con cierta diversión. El rubio ríe un poco, afirmando con la cabeza.

–Uno se acostumbra –responde mientras lleva sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonríe por enésima vez. En esta ocasión, Kushina observa un par de hoyuelos que le resultaron peculiares.

Minato no era, precisamente, el chico más popular del colegio (ser parte del club de ciencias arruina la reputación de maneras catastróficas). Era, más bien, del promedio. A lo largo de estos años, Kushina jamás había mantenido una conversación con él. Distintos salones, cursos, etc ,etc. Sabia de él por las distintas menciones en los concursos interescolares que organizaba el colegio y porque una vez habían estado juntos en enfermería por un laringitis severa. Valla casualidad. La pelirroja lo había catalogado como un cerebrito de ciencias raro, desarreglado y sudoroso –esa fue la impresión que le había dado en aquel incidente– pero su descripción era lo más lejano de la realidad de lo que podía aceptarlo.

"Sin esas enormes gafas de protección (parecida a lo que usan los cirujanos) hasta se ve normal"

La noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos cuando decidieron despedirse –Pese a que sus zapatos se ensuciarían de barro– y partir hacia sus respectivas casas. Fue luego de llegar a casa, saludar a la vieja Mito y tirarse en el colchón de su cuarto cuando Kushina se dio cuenta que aun traía consigo el saco del rubio y…

– ¿Su billetera? –Dijo. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡HOLA! ¿Como están?  
He demorado mucho en sacar este capítulo, en verdad lo siento. En los últimos meses he estado ocupada con lo de cambio de escuela a universidad, así que he aprovechado estas vacaciones para poder relajarme y de paso, terminar mi fic "Anorexia" que dentro de poco sacaré el epílogo. Ahora, respecto al fic, será corto (calculo uno 8 capítulos).


End file.
